Fallen for You
by Sternentaler
Summary: [Tenma x Nina] Fluffy Oneshot, which is set after the end of the main story.


AN: This is the first time I have written a romantic text. It was very hard. Please tell me if you don't like it or if it is too soppy and what exactly it is! I am working on my writing skills and critique would be sooooooo helpful and kind of you! Thanks!

* * *

 **Fallen for You**

"Then until later!" Dieter yelled happily as he ran off to the field where other kids were playing soccer.  
Only twenty minutes ago, he had been begging them to go on a walk with them. And now, as he had discovered the soccer playing children, he ran off and left them both alone.  
Only the two of them.  
As if she didn't already had difficulties to cover her feelings in front of Tenma… This would going to be a very awkward walk…  
"I would say we should walk around a bit until Dieter is finished." Tenma offered and smiled warmly as he watched Dieter happily talking to the other children.  
And so they both went off.

Due all the things they had gone through together, a deep connection had developed between them. He had saved her and she had saved him. But it wasn't just as simple as that. She didn't know how to exactly describe the bond that lay between them. They both understood each other more than anyone else did. And she could proudly tell, that she could read him more than anyone else could.

She didn't know when exactly she had fallen in love with him.  
When all the trouble had come to an end they had gotten to know each other better They all had lived together at Doctor Reichweins house, in the comforting presence of each other, trying to forget the sorrow and the pain that lay behind them. These days were filled with peace, picnics, walks and rest. She couldn't count how many times she had sat with him in the terrace, watching the stars and talking while Dieter and Doctor Reichwein were sleeping. About joyful and sad topics, things they enjoyed, their therapy and how they went on with their lifes, their memories and passed friends and family, about Dieter and his success in the soccer team he had joined, how Gillen was enjoying his life as a top rated psychologist and writer, Evas career as a designer and how she succesfully abandoned the alcohol addiction, about what a wonderful person Doctor Reichwein was and how grateful they were towards him… and even about Johan. There was no one whith whom she could talk and be quiet together like him.  
Maybe, Nina thinks, it was back then when the root of her love had been planted inside her heart. And since then it started growing and growing and blooming…. until she had to realize. Until he appeared in her mind again and again, until she couldn't help but secretly glance at him when he wasn't looking, until his mere presence made her feel dizzy.  
It wasn't long after her realization that he decided to work at the MSF for some time.  
She was the first one he told about it. And he didn't have to explain. She knew why he decided to do so and it was a great idea. Back then, he was still not fully at peace with himself and helping at the MSF was the best thing for him to do. Of course she was proud of him, even when she was sad that she wouldn't see him for a long time. And while he was gone she also went on with her life. She continued with her studies- with big success. She loved her university, her new found friends, the beauty of Munich. But she was also sad. She missed him, each day more and more and she was ashamed of her selfishness. She should be happy for him… Well it was not like she wasn't but… Oh how she had yearned to see him again! To hear his voice, to talk with him, to just have him here again… But Nina was strong. Whilst her sadness she still continued to enjoy her life and looked forward to the day of his return.

And then, finally, named day had arrived.  
The happiness she felt when she met him again at the airport was intense. It surely felt like her heart had exploded right in her chest and in her state of euphoria, she couldn't help but rush forward and hug him thightely. At first he was suprised, but then she felt his arms around her. Dieter and eventually Reichwein, joined in the hug too and they stayed in their group hug a bit , until Reichwein started laughing loudly. This moment was filled with pure joy, like a wonderful dream.

Even after all these months of his absence, her love for him hadn't shrunk a tiny bit. Instead, it appeared to have grown even more. Now, that he was finally back, covering her feelings was harder than ever before. His mere presence made her heart race madly and casually talking with him was almost impossible. So she started to avoid him as much as possible…  
Which did upset her immensely, since she had yearned so damn much for his return…and now…  
She was angry at herself.  
It wasn't as if she wished for her feelings to be gone. She was grateful for them and enjoyed them, even though she knew they were hopeless and they wouldn't be returned. But she was angry at herself for her inability to just be casual around him anymore. Tenma was her very first love. She didn't have any experiences with these feelings, so she just didn't know how to help herself. And Tenma wasn't just some ordinary first love or crush… Tenma was something very, very extraordinary. She loved him to the point at which she would do anything for him.

And now, they were all alone.  
She was so nervous that her hands almost started to shake, so she hid them in her jacket and turned her face to the river, away from him, watching the swans as if they were the most interesting thing in the whole world. They walked in silence for a few minutes until Tenma started talking.  
His first topic was about Dieter and how he enjoyed to see him making so many new friends in Munich. This was a topic she gladly gave into and in which to be casual was a lot of easier.  
Then he started to tell some short stories about his work at the MSF… and then…  
"To be honest… I had really missed you. I was even tempted to return earlier because I missed you so much…"  
Her heart skipped a beat and her stomach flipped. "Calm down, calm down.", she cursed herself inwardly. He just meant that in a friendly way. After all she was his best friend. So there was no reason for her heart to react like that..  
Neitherless, his words made her very happy too at the same time and she answered him honestly.  
"I am very happy to hear that… I also missed you a lot…"  
They continued to walk quietly for a few seconds.  
"I am also glad to hear that… But lately, I got the impression that you seem to avoid me. Are you angry with me?"  
So he noticed… Of course he noticed. Tenma wasn't dumb.  
This situation was so uncomfortable…  
"No, I'm not! Why should I be angry with you?"  
He looked so confused and sad. "But why are you avoiding me then?"  
Oh no.  
Just how should she answer this question?  
She had to think quickly for a good reply.  
But as the seconds of awkward silence passed, she couldn't find any words.  
* Bump *  
Her foot hit something hard.  
And then, she was falling.  
It all happened so qucik that she didn't really realize what was happening…  
Until her fall stopped. She laid in a couple of strong arms, which had catched her.  
Tenmas suprised face was there, above hers. So, so close.  
His beautiful face.  
It was the unexpectedness of the moment, his face so near to hers and his arms which held her that made her so carefully build cover crumble into pieces. She felt all her suppressed feelings taking over her face, all the suppressed sparkles in her eyes lighten up at once, her cheeks getting hotter and hotter and hotter. There was no turning back now, no space for thought, as she laid in his arms like an open book, her heart threatening to burst inside her chest.  
The suprise in his eyes changed into wonder. He looked at her, as if he saw something so beautiful, that he couldn't believe it. And then, his faced changed into a expression she couldn't believe. His eyes were so immensely passionate and gentle and he was blushing madly.  
"Nina…"  
The sound of his voice sent a shiver through her whole body.  
His arms were moving. A hand was carefully placed under her head and his other arm tightened around her back.  
Then he leaned towards her… and his lips met hers.  
Incredibly gentle and passionate, they moved over hers, erasing all her thougts, filling her with nothing but intense, inexpressible emotions. After a while she found herself capable of eagerly returning his kiss, her hands finding their way into his hair.

A red haired boy smiled widely with beaming eyes as a certain man and a certain young woman walked hand in hand towards the soccer field.  
His plan had been a whole success.


End file.
